


Amorous

by charmquark



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmquark/pseuds/charmquark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi never gives empty compliments. ( KakaSaku ) (mild sexual content)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorous

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out. "

Kakashi almost never complimented her on her looks. Sakura allowed herself to be wounded by it at first, this absence of praise by someone whose approval had always mattered to her, even when she was young and the least of all of them, the afterthought on their team.

(Especially then.)

It had always been sparse and surprising, which, she considered, might be a good thing: he never gave empty complements. He never pretended admiration. For a man who lied about many things, he never lied about that. She could always trust him to be sincere in this, and she learned to discover evidence of his feelings in other places.

She knew he respected her intelligence by the way he defaulted to discussing mission plans and tactics with her before others, as if to consult with her: he, a master tactician with years more experience under his belt than she had. She knew she made him happy because he never smiled for others the way he smiled for her. She knew he wanted her because his fingers would linger on her hip, her back, her shoulders a fraction of a second longer than they needed to before they slipped away, as if remembering himself too late. She knew he had given himself up to loving her, because he stopped trying to run away. It might not mean much to anyone else, but she knew him well enough to see these things for what they were and accept them — which is how she knew she loved him.

Still, for a young woman built for war and not for softness, with too-thick thighs and too-small breasts, it was hard not to think he loved her in spite of these things. That he overlooked her flaws, yes; but to overlook a flaw you first had to  _look_ at it and decide that it is, in fact, a flaw, right? It didn’t help that she had to wear down his frustratingly tight resolve in order to get him to stay the night the first time. If he was truly attracted to her, she wouldn’t have had to act so desperate.

_ Right? _

It wasn’t her first time, but it was  _their_  first time, and as two pairs of hands worked to get her clothes off, she found herself grateful that she’d had the foresight to turn off the lights. If he was going to grimace — at the burn scars on her left side; or that it wasn't just the binding, her breasts really _were_ that small; or the fact that she hadn't had time to shave lately — she really didn’t want to see it. She was kind of hoping he wouldn’t notice any of those things in the first place.

No such luck. Kakashi noticed  _everything_ , even without the Sharingan’s help. Skin to skin now, she eased herself back onto her soft comforter and though she tried to pull him down on top of her, he resisted, bracing himself up over her with both eyes open and staring and not at all still. Sakura watched him wander the planes and curves of her body without touching until she was too nervous not to squirm.

“What?” she snapped in a whisper, harsher than she meant to. But she was uncomfortable in her skin just then, and Kakashi wasn’t  _saying_  anything.

He started, as if out of some sort of trance, and his gaze lifted to her eyes again. Her breath hitched to see the look in them. She was absolutely certain she’d never seen that sort of intensity from him outside of battle, this barely-contained heat, and she couldn’t think of anything less like war than this.

Sakura wasn’t prepared when he tipped forward, one hand on the base of her neck to tilt her head back and up to meet him as he kissed her. His mouth stole the breath from her, his weight pressed her body firmly into the mattress, and she forgot everything except the fact that she wanted him. Her insecurities, her doubts, she scored them into his back with her nails and moaned them out when he finally pressed inside her and maybe it was a little like war, the way their bodies strained and sweated and anything but her and him didn’t matter anymore and time fell away.

She was two-thirds lost when he tucked his face against her neck and she felt as much as heard him groan how beautiful she was, how good she felt, how much he — and the rest was choked up in the pleasure he took from her, that she took from him.

Kakashi never, ever lied about these things.

Her fingers dug so hard into his shoulders that she had to heal the bruises afterwards, blushing as he laughed at her enthusiasm, but deeply satisfied.


End file.
